


Каштаны

by Alenterel



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Horror, Magical Realism, Mutants, Mystery, Suspense, USSR, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenterel/pseuds/Alenterel
Summary: 1925 год. Белорусский интеллигент Сверкевич по заданию польской разведки переходит границу с советским союзом. Казалось бы, причём здесь экспериментальный совхоз?
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906993
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Каштаны

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерть основного персонажа, смерть второстепенного персонажа, суицид, расчелёнка, жестокое обращение с животными-мутантами, бодихоррор (биохоррор)

**Пиедруя, Латвия, 21 июня 1925 года**

На повороте у трех каштанов машину в очередной раз тряхнуло, и Сверкевич едва не впечатался головой в поднятую по случаю прохладной погоды крышу. «Вечно меня преследуют эти проклятые деревья», — подумал он. Подхорунжий[1] Владислав Штыц сочувственно посмотрел на него и заметил:

— Как говорил император Бонапарт: «В России нет дорог — только направления».

— Не боитесь обидеть нашего шофера, пан Штыц? — осведомился чуть раздраженно Сверкевич. — Латыши весьма болезненно воспринимают напоминания о том, что Латвия была частью Российской Империи.

— Не боюсь, пан Александр, — улыбнулся Штыц. — Тем более, что здесь не идет речи о независимости, только о том, что дороги здесь не ремонтировали со времен Великой войны. Да и не понимает этот Ивановс польский, хоть бы мы тут всей его родне косточки перетерли.

Услышав свою фамилию водитель Ивановс слегка повернул голову и спросил по-русски:

— Вы что-то хотели, панове?

— Нет, пан Ивановс, — ответил Сверкевич. — Мы говорили о том, что вы прекрасно справляетесь с машиной, учитывая качество дороги.

В этот момент машину качнуло в бок, и Штыц навалился на Сверкевича, а тот все-таки ударился лбом о стальную раму, поддерживавшую крышу.

— Прошу прощенья, панове, — быстро проговорил Ивановс. Левой рукой он подхватил упавшую с головы кепи и как смог, нахлобучил обратно.

— Следите за дорогой, пан, — зычно сказал Штыц, потирая плечо.

— Будет сделано, пан хорунжий! — отозвался Ивановс.

Сверкевич пощупал лоб. «Шишка будет, — подумал он. — Хотя, может это и к лучшему. Сойдет за побои». Штыц рядом ворчал что-то о нерасторопных русских, которым не суждено выйти из варварства. Сверкевич слушал его вполуха, глядя в окно. Солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, но на улице было достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть пейзаж — поросшие бурьяном поля, иногда разбавляемые остовами заброшенных крестьянских домов

— Не думал, что тут все так бедно, — задумчиво произнес Сверкевич.

— Отсюда люди бежали еще в восемнадцатом, — откликнулся Штыц. — Тут образина, говорят, нависала прямо над рекой. Никому не хотелось мертвяком обратиться. А в то, что СовДепия справится с этим, никто не верил.

— Поди ж справились, — Сверкевич посмотрел на Штыца. Тот пожал плечами, а лицо будто превратилось в каменную маску, похожую на надгробия святых. «Боится даже словом похвалить Советы, — подумал про себя Сверкевич. — Ох, провалимся мы с ним, как пить дать провалимся».

Машина въехала на взгорок, и Сверкевич увидел Западную Двину. Река величаво огибала небольшой зеленый островок, расположившийся ровно посередь границы латвийско-советской границы. За рекой виднелась территория БССР — темные силуэты хозяйственных построек, низкие небольшие крестьянские хаты и, на возвышении, православная церковь, судя по всему, невредимая и даже действующая. Сверкевич удивленно моргнул, тронул за плечо Штыца и указал на нее рукой.

— Да, пан Александр, это удивительно, — согласился Штыц. — Большевики даже в столицах храмы не пожалели[2] — все взорвали начисто. А вот здесь, глядите-ка, стоит себе.

— Что-нибудь знаете об этом?

— На месте объяснят, — ушел от ответа Штыц.

Сверкевич кивнул и вновь обернулся к окну. Впереди уже виднелись два купола костела Святой Девы Марии — конечной цели их сегодняшнего путешествия. Сверкевич взглянул в сторону советской территории. Еще утром, когда он находился в тесном номере гостиницы в Риге, он ожидал, что при взгляде на родину у него защемит в груди, а из глаз невольно брызнут слезы. Он даже поторопился записать в дневнике: «Ничего не могло быть прекрасней этого чувства — вновь видеть красоту родины, пускай и скованной большевицкой неволею. Даже красота Ганны меркла перед очарованием этих полей». Но сейчас, глядя на стремительно покрывающиеся ночной темнотой поля, он, к стыду своему, не испытывал никаких ощущений, кроме естественного страха перед предстоящим. И уж тем более он не смог бы сказать, что красоту Ганны могли затмить вот эти невзрачные просторы и домики. Даже теперь, после всего случившегося.

**Варшава, Речь Посполита, 25 мая 1924 года**

Сверкевич терял голову, когда Ганна, усаживаясь на край новой бирюзового цвета софы, укладывала ему ноги на плечи и тихим, тонким голосом говорила:

— Зрабi мне добра[3], Санечка.

Он жадно целовал внутреннюю сторону ее бедер, а потом припадал к лону и, слушая ее прерывистое дыхание, протяжные стоны и ощущая реакцию тела на его действия, ощущал себя живым и нужным. Поэт и литератор Александр Сверкевич переставал существовать, а оставался Санечка — нескладный мужчина под тридцать, с непослушными соломенного цвета волосами, отдававший хвалу своей юной рыжеволосой богине.

После, когда она мягко притягивала его к себе, он целовал ее живот, аккуратные маленькие груди, облизывал шею и припадал к губам. Он был влюблен в каждую веснушку на ее лице, в каждую ресничку. А когда он, торопливо расстегнув брюки, входил в нее, мир разливался миллионом красок, и переставал существовать даже Санечка, полностью поглощённый чувством к этой юной красавице.

Так было и в этот раз. Софа осуждающе скрипнула, девушка протяжно и громко застонала — и в этот момент дверь, предварительно запертая Сверкевичем, распахнулась, едва не слетев с петель.

События последующих минут Сверкевич потом помнил весьма смутно. Ганна истошно закричала, а вошедшие в комнату серые люди подхватили его и выволокли из квартиры. В машине он получил несколько тычков и затрещин — для пущей убедительности в серьезности намерений сопровождающих. И только оказавшись перед столом следователя, он несколько пришел в себя.

— По какому праву вы меня задержали? — задал он вопрос и тут же решил перейти в наступление, — я буду жаловаться в прессу!

— Вот даже так? — с иронией в голосе спросил одутловатый капитан. — Сразу будете жаловаться?

— Буду, — повторил Сверкевич.

— Скажите, пан Свежкевич, — капитан улыбался, покручивая щегольский черный ус, — почему с вами, кресовой[4] интеллигенцией, все всегда одинаково? Сначала вы устраиваете скандал, потом истерику, а потом плачете у сапога, умоляя вас простить.

— Моя фамилия Сверкевич. А вы слишком много себе позволяете для служащего в правовом государстве!

— Занятно, занятно, — капитан покачал головой и перестал улыбаться. — Я бы с вами поговорил, пан Свежкевич, но у меня на вечер назначено свидание. Так что давайте сразу перейдем к последнему пункту, чтобы не затягивать комедию. Наши люди застали вас за адюльтером с Ганной Пшетусской, женой депутата Сейма[5] Юлиуса Пшетусского, весьма богатого и уважаемого в консервативных кругах человека. Если этот факт просочится в прессу, как вы думаете, что будет с вашей Ганной? Вы уже не хотите жаловаться в прессу? Понимаю, но ведь и без вас есть кому об этом заявить. Да и прессы может не понадобится — уже сегодня у нас на руках будут весьма пикантные снимки вашей тесной дружбы с юной Ганной, которые непременно попадут в руки ее мужа. Вы представляете, какой позор ожидает несчастную девушку. А ведь ей всего девятнадцать. Тем более что пан Пшетусский просто так не оставит ни вас ни ее в покое и уничтожит репутацию и положение всей семьи вашей ветреницы. Вас это не смущает? Занятно. А вашу Ганну, поверьте мне, смущает. Поэтому прямо сейчас она пишет, что вы ворвались к ней в дом и, угрожая смертью, изнасиловали ее. Какой удар по вашей репутации, не говоря уже о том, что за это преступление придется отвечать перед законом.

— Я не верю, что Ганна пойдет на такую подлость! — выдавил из себя побледневший Сверкевич.

— Это для вас это подлость. А для нее — спасительная соломинка.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? — Сверкевич опустил глаза.

— Вот, это уже разговор! — похвалил его капитан, снова улыбнувшись. — Для начала вы напишете бумаги о том, что согласны сотрудничать со вторым отделом генерального штаба и с организацией Прометей. В двух экземплярах каждую. В одной пишите свою фамилию, во второй псевдоним. Придумайте сами. Вот так. Отлично. Теперь собственно о задачах. Недавно в застольной беседе вы утверждали, что идея белорусского народа полностью себя дискредитировала, а «волчьи области» цитирую «необходимо выжечь огнеметом», чтобы навести там порядок. Очень образно, кстати, мне понравилось. Так вот, вы снова войдете в контакт с кресовой интеллигенцией, в первую очередь с Брониславом Тарашкевичем[6]. Знаете его? Хорошо, что вы честно ответили. Скажете ему, что ошибались, и хотите вновь войти в организацию. Больше от вас пока ничего не требуется. Только наблюдать и отвечать на наши вопросы.

Сверкевич протянул капитану подписанные бумаги, мрачно посмотрел на него и сжал губы. Капитан перечитал написанное, положил бумаги в сейф, достал оттуда конверт и протянул Сверкевичу.

— Аванс, дорогой пан Александр. Но я бы советовал пропить его в одиночестве, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Или можете остаться здесь. Мой секретарь с удовольствием составит вам компанию.

— Нет, благодарю, — ответил Сверкевич, преодолевая ком в горле. — Сыт по горло вашим гостеприимством.

**Пиедруя, Латвия, 21 июня 1925 года**

Убранство костела Девы Марии поражало аскетизмом. Сверкевичу доводилось бывать во многих католических храмах, и бедность пиедруйского костела его сперва весьма впечатлила. Белые стены, скромный алтарь, всего четыре канделябра да с десяток лавок для довольно большого костела. «Мародеры, — догадался Сверкевич. — Штыц говорил, что жители бежали отсюда. Наверняка все, что не успели или не смогли вывести, разграбили в девятнадцатом, пока сюда не вернулся ксендз».

Владислав Штыц опустился на одно колено и перекрестился. Сверкевич отвернулся, делая вид, что разглядывает потолок. Он был крещеным католиком, но считал свои отношения с Богом очень непростыми, и в данный момент из чувства противоречия, а также чтобы слегка позлить подхорунжего, решил не отдавать дань уважения Всевышнему. Штыц поднялся, и они успели сделать пару шагов, как вдруг по помещению разнесся гулкий и громкий стук. Будто грянул гром, да не на улице, а прямо под сводами полуторавекового костела. Потом звук повторился еще раз — и они увидели его источник. Из-за колонны у самого алтаря на свет вышел огромного роста человек. На груди его красовались стальные доспехи, внизу на бедрах — низкая кольчужная юбка. Стальная маска и шлем скрывали лицо «рыцаря». Сверкевич перевел взгляд на ноги и ахнул — вместо человеческих ног у «рыцаря» были стальные протезы, тяжелыми чугунными болтами прикреплённые прямо к выступавшей из-под юбки плоти. Сверкевичу едва удалось справиться с приступом тошноты. «Рыцарь» же угрожающе зашипел и поднял правую руку, вместо которой, как оказалось, у него на предплечье было закреплено копье. Сверкевич сделал шаг назад и едва удержался от того, чтобы побежать их храма без оглядки. Он посмотрел на Штыца, но тот зачарованно взирал на приближающееся к ним уже не человеческое существо и шевелил губами, видимо молился. «Рыцарь» тем временем сделал еще один шаг и широко расправил огромные крылья.

— Что это за жуть? — прошептал Сверкевич.

— Гусар легиона Скирмунта[7], — тихо ответил Штыц и опустился на колени. Сверкевич поколебался мгновение и последовал примеру подхорунжего. Гусар шагнул к ним ближе и снова захрипел.

— Войцех, назад! — раздался из-за его спины властный низкий голос. Гусар сложил крылья и замер на месте. Послышались быстрые легкие шаги. К Сверкевичу и Штыцу приблизился небольшого роста крепкий пожилой человек в белых одеждах, расшитых золотой нитью. Волосы его, аккуратно постриженные, были полностью седыми.

— Доброй ночи, панове, — произнес человек. На лице его, некогда красивом, а сейчас испещренном морщинами, отображалось беспокойство. — Вы в порядке?

— Да, благодарю, ойче, — сказал, поднимаясь Штыц. Сверкевич не нашел в себе сил ответить и просто кивнул.

— Меня зовут отец Кароль. Прошу простить моего доброго Войцеха. Он очень подозрителен к тем гостям, что приходят к нам во внеурочный час.

— Мы понимаем, ойче, — смиренно произнес Штыц. — Нас должны ожидать…

— Да, да, — быстро произнес отец Кароль, суетливо оглянувшись. — Конечно, панове. Вас ожидают. Но сперва небольшая формальность. Войцех, будь любезен.

Гусар снова зашевелился, повернулся к ним и поднял левую руку, кисть которой была облачена в огромную латную перчатку. Сперва он занес кисть над головой Штыца, потом над головой Сверкевича. Тот едва устоял, ощущая, как на его плечи будто навалился тяжелейший груз. Сердце сковал страх. Гусар заскрипел и убрал руку.

— Спасибо, сын мой, — отец Кароль похлопал Войцеха по бедру. — Идем, панове.

Он повел их за собой, к тому месту откуда вышел Войцех, обманчиво легким движением поднял одну из плит за тяжелое чугунное кольцо, отворив тем самым вход в крипту. Сверкевич набрался смелости и спросил:

— А в чем была формальность?

— Видите ли, сын мой, Войцех очень хорошо чует безверных красных. Впрочем, как и они его. Почувствуй он в вас отсутствие суеверного страха — свернул бы шею, как цыплёнку. Недавно был такой у нас прихожанин, упокой господь его бедную душу. Даже испугаться не успел.

— Спасибо за разъяснение, ойче, — сглотнул Сверкевич. Отец Кароль прикрыл глаза и кивнул. — А скажите, почему у Войцеха такие ноги?

— В боях под Вильно волкодлаки окружили Войцеха и разорвали бы несчастного, когда бы не храбрость наших танкистов, — отец Кароль возвел очи к потолку.

— Волкодлаки?

— Оборотни, сотворенные злыми чарами красных нехристей, — ответил отец Кароль. — Не зря же тот край теперь называют «Волчьей республикой».

Про первый Разлом, что большевики закрыли еще в конце восемнадцатого, Сверкевич слышал. Второй Разлом, раскинувшийся сейчас почти по всей территории Украины, даже видел. Что люди на этих территориях превращались в живых мертвецов было подтверждено. А вот истории про немецких чудо-капелланов, гигантских крылатых легионеров и волков-оборотней казались ему выдумками испуганных сельских парней, оказывавшихся на фронте. «Вот тебе и газетные „утки“, пан Сверкевич, — сказал он сам себе. — И такая „утка“ только что могла свернуть тебе шею». Значит, все это правда, и волкодлаки БНР[8] — это не преувеличение и не метафора.

Подумав о БНР, Сверкевич вдруг вспомнил свою последнюю встречу с Брониславом Тарашкевичем в Брест-Литовске.

**Брест-Литовск, Речь-Посполита, 25 мая 1925 года**

Бронислав Тарашкевич пришел на встречу не один. Обычная практика в Громаде[9], на случай, если даже знакомый собеседник окажется провокатором, — приходить со свидетелем.

— Знакомься, Алесь, это Павлюк Волошин, — представил своего спутника Тарашкевич. Сверкевич поднялся и пожал руку высоколобому плечистому мужчине по виду слегка за тридцать. Рукопожатие Волошина оказалось крепким, испытывающим, а взгляд цепким. Сверкевич взгляд не отвел, хотя все нутро его кричало о том, что надо немедленно бежать без оглядки. — Ему ты можешь верить, как мне.

— Вельмi прыемна, — сказал Волошин.

— Узаемна[10], — кивнул Сверкевич, присаживаясь на свое место. Открытая терраса его любимой кавярни с утра пустовала, и только парочка молодых школяров, о чем-то споря с подошедшим к ним официантом.

— Ты говорил, что это срочно, — Тарашкевич сел напротив Сверкевича и рассеяно поправил очки. Волошин расположился справа и принялся изучать меню.

— За мной топают, Бронюсь. Мне бежать надо, — подавшись вперед шепотом произнес Сверкевич. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что голос у него дрожит.

Тарашкевич откинулся на спинку стула, поглядел на цветущие каштаны, высаженные вдоль бульвара, затем перевел взгляд на двух паненок, застывших у витрины ателье.

— Как понял, что топают? — не отрываясь от меню, спросил Волошин.

— Понял, — скрипнул Сверкевич. — Просто понял, увидел, услышал. К чему этот вопрос? Вы мне не верите?

— Успокойся, Алесь, — Тарашкевич говорил мягко и дружелюбно. — Мы должны понять, как и чем тебе можно помочь.

— Прости, — Сверкевич достал из кармана пиджака платок и протер им лоб. Украдкой через плечо Тарашкевича посмотрел на двух школяров.

— Туда не смотри, — вновь произнес Волошин. — Это наши. Страхуют.

Он резким движением подозвал официанта и сделал заказ — блинчики и кофе. Тарашкевич последовал его примеру. Сверкевич попросил клюквенный морс.

— Так как понял, что за тобой топают? — повторил вопрос Волошин. Сверкевич в этот момент почти возненавидел этого высоколобого красавца в черной гимнастерке. И еще поразился, насколько точно этот диалог предсказал капитан дефензивы[11].

Сверкевич принялся медленно, чтобы не упустить деталей, выдавливать из себя легенду, придуманную контрразведичками. Выходило складно — слежку он заметил на прошлой неделе, после встречи посольского клуба в Варшаве. Потом в поезде к нему подсел подозрительного вида молчаливый субъект, и уже здесь, в Брест-Литовске, с ним познакомился обаятельный балагур Владислав Штыц, который всем хорош, да только уж слишком любопытен.

— Он? — спросил Волошин, передавая меню Сверкевичу. В раскладе лежала фотография остроносого короткостриженого мужчины в военной форме. Глаза чуть на выкате, губы пухлые. Над верхней губой ямочка, какие бывают после перенесенной ветряной оспы.

— Он, — Сверкевич закрыл меню. — Кто он?

Официант принес заказ и, выслушав благодарности, удалился. Тарашкевич и Волошин не спеша принялись за еду. Сверкевич одним залпом опустошил стакан с соком и посмотрел на них. Он злился, глядя как Тарашкевич, с так идущей ему растерянной небрежностью ест блинчики, политые клубничным сиропом. На языке вертелась колкость о голодающих крестьянах Белоруссии, но Сверкевич сдерживался. Его явно проверяли. «Не доверяют, — подумал он и тут же спросил сам у себя, — а ты бы на их месте доверял?» Нет, он бы сам себе не доверял. «Застрелиться бы», — тоскливо подумал Сверкевич, наблюдая за тем, как Волошин утирает салфеткой губы.

— Зовут этого жовнежа[12], как ты уже знаешь, пан Штыц, — сказал он, пригубив кофе. — С недавних пор он — член нашей организации в армии. Весьма удачно, что к тебе подослали именно его.

— Очень удачно, — согласился Тарашкевич. — Скажи, Алесь, что у них может быть на тебя?

— Ганна, — выпалил Сверкевич.

— Cherchez la femme[13], — усмехнулся Тарашкевич, а Волошин покачал головой.

— Организация же советовала вам прекратить с ней все контакты, насколько мне известно? — спросил он с осуждением в голосе.

— Я люблю ее, — зло сказал Сверкевич. — Любовь просто так не выкинешь!

Он надеялся, что злость поможет ему скрыть неискренность. Последнюю встречу с Ганной, два месяца назад в Варшаве, он вспоминал со смесью жалости к ней, омерзения — к себе.

Когда ему сообщили, что ему надо будет вновь увидеть Ганну для мотивировки легенды, он очень разволновался.

— Тише, мой дорогой Свежкевич, — произнес капитан, протягивая ему стакан воды. — Не дай Всевышний, вас удар хватит. Да, вам надо будет увидеть вашу бывшую зазнобу. И вы можете позволить себе с ней абсолютно все. Ну как это у вас, интеллигентов, водится — спереди, сзади, сверху.

Говорил это капитан таким сальным голосом, что будь Сверкевич тем человеком, которым его первый раз привели к капитану, он бы залепил тому пощечину. Но за год Сверкевич весьма изменился. Он даже почти перестал писать стихи. Из-под пера его выходили лишь едкие заметки по работе и тягучая проза, которую он стыдился показывать даже друзьям. Поэт Сверкевич умер, осталась лишь его тень — публицист и недопрозаик Сверкевич, которого душа поэта, всплывавшая в редкие моменты просветления, презирала.

К этому моменту у Сверкевича не оставалось сомнений — Ганна с самого начала была в сговоре с дефензивой. Она заманила его в ту ловушку, из которой уже не было выхода. Именно по ее милости Сверкевич стал тем, кем он был теперь.

Слова капитана засели у него в голове. В мыслях своих непосредственно перед встречей Сверкевич представлял, как начнет общение с бывшей любовницей пощечиной, уронит ее на кровать (в мечтах кровать была широкая, с балдахином), сорвет с нее одежду и возьмет ее так грубо, чтобы Ганна вопила от боли и унижения.

Но когда Сверкевич увидел ее — бледную, осунувшуюся, с потухшим взглядом, он понял, что не может и не хочет ей мстить. Она потянулась к нему и расплакалась.

— Санечка!

Он посмотрел на нее, в презрении скривил губы и ушел. Установленный для сохранения легенды час он провел в прихожей, медленно и методично опустошая флягу с водкой.

— Я люблю ее, — соврал в очередной раз Сверкевич и посмотрел на цветущие каштаны. Он ненавидел эти деревья с раннего детства, сам уже не помнил почему. Об этой ненависти он рассказывал только Ганне. Услышав это, она долго смеялась, а после заметила, что наверняка маленькому Санечке на голову упал каштан, как великому физику Ньютону — яблоко. Ганна тогда могла разукрасить любую деталь этого скучного серого мира.

— Полно тебе, любишь и любишь, твое дело, — пожал плечами Волошин и отвернулся.

— Со Штыцем тебе так или иначе придется теперь столкнуться, — сказал Тарашкевич, меняя тему. — Так что пригласи его сюда и поговори. Мы за тобой присмотрим.

— И что ему сказать?

— Скажи, что у тебя есть возможность устроиться в Советах. Но нужна его помощь. Спроси его об условиях. Если он согласится и подпишет бумаги… — Тарашкевич замолк, будто споткнувшись.

— Если согласится — скажи, что границу переходить надо в Пиедруе, это Латвия, — продолжил за него Волошин.

— А меня туда выпустят? — удивленно спросил Сверкевич.

— Пусть Штыц устроит все так, будто завербовал тебя, и замотивирует поездку туда, — устало сказал Тарашкевич и будто бы рассеяно пригладил волосы над левым ухом. Парочка за его спиной, положив на стол несколько монет поднялась и ушла прочь. — Границу будете переходить ночью. Лучше — до двадцатого числа.

***

**Пиедруя, Латвия, 22 июня 1925 года**

— Пора, — прошептал Штыц.

Сверкевич кивнул и оба они с разбегу влетели в Двину. От холода у Сверкевича перехватило дыхание, и он буквально заставил себя лечь на воду и поплыть вперед. За спиной послышался собачий лай.

«Сейчас начнут стрелять», — подумал Сверкевич. Легенду надо поддерживать до конца, это он понимал. Но от этого спокойнее не становилось. Чтобы унять дрожь от холода и страха, он принялся вспоминать свою задачу. Добраться до сельсовета недалеко от берега, по дороге. Представить себя и Штыца и требовать встречи с Марией Александровной. Тарашкевич не называл фамилии, только имя и отчество. Сказал, этого будет достаточно. «Прометеевцы» понятия не имели, кого имел в виду Тарашкевич, но советовали следовать его указаниям. «Главное вам, Сверкевич, — говорил угрюмый, подтянутый хорунжий, — это легализоваться. Сойдетесь с советскими интеллигентами — они любят перебежчиков. Жилунович, Мицкевич, Луцевич, Игнатовский. Вы их знаете? Чудно, чудно. Постарайтесь пробиться в Инбелкульт[14]. Связь мы вам там найдем. Со Штыцем контакт не поддерживайте. У него будет своя задача, у вас своя».

Свист пули прервал его размышления. Руки сами собой начали грести быстрее, а ощущение холода пропало. Выстрел, свист, крики за спиной. Противоположный берег все ближе, рядом размеренно дыша, плыл Штыц. Вдруг подхорунжий вскрикнул, обмяк и, подхваченный течением, едва не сшиб Сверкевича. Через мгновение тот услышал свист пули. Действуя совершенно машинально, Сверкевич перевернулся на спину, подхватил за шею уволакиваемого течением Штыца, и, яростно перебирая ногами, погреб к берегу. Течение уносило их, но Сверкевич был уверен, что они смогут доплыть.

— Они попали мне в ногу, — простонал Штыц, — курва мать, чтоб их!

Стрельбу прекратили, с латышского берега слышался собачий лай и перемежающаяся ругань на польском и латышском. Советский берег встречал их тишиной. Сперва Сверкевича это не насторожило. Вытянув на берег Штыца, он рухнул рядом, тяжело дыша. Подхорунжий принялся осматривать раненую ногу. Пуля прошла по касательной, из рассеченной щиколотки сочилась кровь. Сорвав с себя косоворотку, Штыц оторвал рукав и перевязал рану.

— В одной майке не замерзнете? — спросил, отдышавшись, Сверкевич.

— Лучше, чем кровавый след оставлять, — ответил Штыц. — Спасибо, кстати. Теперь ваш должник.

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Сверкевич. — Лучше определимся, где мы?

Они огляделись. Течение снесло их на добрых полсотни метров вправо и теперь церковь — главный ориентир, к которому им было велено не соваться — виднелась на дальнем холме по левую руку. А прямо рядом с ними стоял аккуратный полутораметровый забор, сделанный из заостренных кольев. Под лунным светом они разглядели шедшую вдоль него дорогу, упиравшуюся в ворота.

— Посмотрим? — предложил Сверкевич.

Штыц кивнул, осторожно поднялся и похромал за ним. В этот момент Сверкевич задумался и понял, что его весьма смущает отсутствие пограничников с советской стороны. Стрельбу и лай явно было слышно на этом берегу. Но тут будто бы и не слышали тревоги с латышского берега.

— Почему нет пограничной стражи? — вторя мыслям Сверкевича, задался вопросом Штыц.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Сверкевич. — И это меня беспокоит.

Они подошли к воротам. Те были высокие, железные. Над ними красовался большой красный транспарант с загадочными буквами «ДЭСХ». На самих воротах была закреплена табличка: «Друйский Экспериментальный СовХоз. Вход без заверенного мандата строго запрещен!». Поверх «заверенного мандата» гвоздем было нацарапано слово «кровью». Штыц и Сверкевич переглянулись.

— Идти в обход долго, — сказал Штыц, после недолгого раздумья. — А здесь точно будут люди. Не будут же они сразу стрелять.

Сверкевич пожал плечами и потянулся к воротам. Но не успел он их коснуться, как створки скрипнули и открылись внутрь.

— Это что за новости? — обескураженно произнес Сверкевич.

— Автоматика, — предположил Штыц. — Говорят, в Америке самооткрывающиеся двери сейчас везде.

— Так то в Америке, — протянул Сверкевич, опасливо поглядывая внутрь.

Штыц жестом пригласил следовать за собой. Подволакивая ногу, подхорунжий прошел за ворота. Сверкевич сплюнул и решительно зашагал за ним. В конце концов, Штыц был прав — неизвестно, сколько им надо будет обходить этот ДЭСХ, а тут явно должны быть люди. Хотя бы сторож.

На поверку вокруг них ни оказалось ни одной хаты, сплошь хозяйственные постройки. У одной из них в луже копошилась, судя по всему, свинья. «Свинарник они, что ли, на ночь не запирают», — подумал Сверкевич.

Он сперва не успел даже удивиться. Мозг отказывался понять то, что происходило. Существо, которое Сверкевич посчитал за свинью, поднялось из грязи на передние лапы и повернуло к нему свой пятачок.

— П…ц! — Сверкевич попятился назад, рукой пытаясь схватить Штыца за плечо. Подхорунжий повернулся, охнул, и зашептал молитву. На них, медленно перебирая передними лапами, ползла передняя половина кабана. За собой она оставляла грязно-кровавый след. Глаза светились зеленым огнем.

— Бежим! — закричал Сверкевич и повернулся к воротам, но те оказались закрыты.

— Не могу я бежать, — откликнулся Штыц, пятясь назад. — Что это за чертовщина?!

Кабанья половина тем временем была от них метрах в пяти. Пасть твари раскрылась, и Штыц со Сверкевичем к своему ужасу увидели там по паре острых клыков сверху и снизу.

Не сговариваясь, они оба бросились к ближайшей постройке. Штыц, превозмогая боль, бежал, а вернее ковылял с максимально возможной скоростью, и читал молитву. Существо тем временем остановилось, щелкнуло пастью и медленно погребло назад.

«Идите в церковь, — раздалось вдруг в голове Сверкевича. — В доме Божьем обретете спасение». Он посмотрел на Штыца. Подхорунжий, в свою очередь, с подозрением смотрел на самого Сверкевича.

— Чертовщина, — покачал головой тот, оглядываясь. Постройка, к которой они подбежали, по всему, был старая, едва залатанная. «Так себе убежище, — подумал он. — Но в церковь я не ногой!».

— Там мертвяк! — дернув Сверкевича зашептал Штыц, указывая рукой в сторону свинарника. Из-за ограды, под которую в этот момент пробиралась свинья, появилась человеческая фигура. Судя по всему, это раньше была женщина. Сверкевич не мог разглядеть лицо, но походка у нее была медленная и шаркающая. Перекосившиеся плечи, вытянутая вперед рука. До их ушей донесся стон. В голове вновь раздался голос:

«В Церковь! Быстро!».

— Прячемся здесь! — быстро прошептал Сверкевич.

— Обходить… — запротестовал Штыц.

— Не надо, — Сверкевич подошел к стене, ударил ногой по доскам. Потом еще раз. От третьего удара те треснули и проломились. — За мной!

Внутри было тепло и сыро. Пахло коровьим потом, сеном и навозом. Штыц и Сверкевич сели оглядываясь. Силуэты коров виднелись на другом конце длинного помещения. Рядом с ними было разбросано сено, а у стены стояли вилы. Сверкевич потянулся к ним, взял в руку и взвесил.

— От мертвяка не поможет, — прошептал Штыц. — Я на них на Украине насмотрелся. Их и пулемет не всегда берет.

— Советы как-то справились, — откликнулся Сверкевич.

— Сами создали, сами справились, курва их мать, — зло выругался Штыц. — А нам теперь здесь погибай.

«Только в Церкви спасение найдете».

— Да замолчите вы про свою церковь! — почти что кричал подхорунжий.

Скрипнула дверь коровника, и послышались шаги. Штыц и Сверкевич вжались в стену. Не было сомнений — мертвяк услышал их, и теперь шел по их души. Штыц зашептал молитву, а Сверкевич до крови закусил губу.

— Буреночка, выходи моя милая, — старческий голос разнесся по коровнику. — Пухля проснулся раньше времени, кормить пора ненасытного.

Из дальнего угла коровника послышалось мычание и шаги.

— Ма-ма, — прошептал Сверкевич, пальцами впиваясь в Штыца. Корова, поравнявшаяся с ними, повернула голову и глянула пустыми провалами глаз. Четыре мелких рога на ее голове были направлены вверх, два огромных обращены вниз. И все они были золотого цвета и изрезаны узорами. На шее у животного висел набор замысловатых табличек-амулетов.

— Му-у? — спросила корова.

Сверкевич заорал, подхватил вилы и метнул в дьявольскую Буренку. Затем, позабыв обо всем — Штыце, задании и Ганне — выскочил на улицу через дыру в стене.

«В Церковь!».

Он споткнулся обо что-то, растянулся на земле и тут же ощутил резкую боль в ноге. Полкабана, на которого он наткнулся, вонзил клыки в его ногу и, блаженно чавкнув, теперь слизывал выступившую кровь. Сверкевич лягнул тушу ногой, и бросился бежать вверх по холму. «В Церковь, — думал он. — Дом Божий защитит от исчадий Сатаны».

Дверь приветливо распахнулась, и Сверкевич, вбежав в полуразрушенное помещение, бухнулся на колени.

— Отче наш, иже еси на небеси, — зашептал он.

— Бога нет, сын мой, — раздался мужской голос за спиной Сверкевича. — Но спасибо, что зашел.

Сверкевич попытался вскочить, но ноги его опутали странные черные ветки. Потеряв равновесие, он оперся о землю руками и тут же заметил, что весь пол состоит из черного плюща, пульсирующего фиолетовым светом.

— Чую я мысли твои мелкобуржуазные, интеллигент Сверкевич, — снова произнес голос. Сверкевич повернул голову и разглядел его хозяина — высокого длинноволосого седого мужчину в кожаном плаще. Борода мужчины, такая же седая, как и волосы, опускалась почти до живота, а глаза сияли фиолетовым огнем. Сверкевич закричал, и плющ, рванувшись ему на встречу, оплел голову, затыкая рот. — А шуметь не надо. Поздно шуметь. Прими муки с достоинством, а смерть — с радостью. И на крови твоей возникнет новая жизнь.

Плющ оплетал его все сильнее, а отдельные ростки, пробивая кожу, прорастали прямо сквозь кисти рук.

— Ганна, — тихо выдохнул Сверкевич, когда путы плюща ослабли, а клыки мужчины вонзились ему в шею. — Каштаны.

*******

**Пиедруя, Латвия, 27 июня 1925 года — Варшава, Речь Посполита, 2 июля 1925 года**

Машина медленно преодолела последнюю яму и выехала на ровную заасфальтированную дорогу. Ивановс на мгновение отпустил руль, прикурил сигарету и сладко затянулся. Отец Кароль посмотрел на него с неодобрением.

— Прощения просим, товарищ Кароль, — произнес Ивановс по-польски и усмехнулся. — Но уж очень хочется курить.

— Не могу вам запретить этого. Но и не одобряю, — отец Кароль постучал пальцами по дверце. — И, прошу, не называйте меня «товарищем». Даже в шутку.

— Извините, ойче, — Ивановс больше не улыбался. — Не хотел вас обидеть.

— Как там подхорунжий Штыц? — сменил тему отец Кароль.

— Очень обстоятельно изложил всю затею второго отделения. Как выразилась Мария Александровна «пел соловьем». Теперь наши бьются над тем, как объяснить смерть несчастного Сверкевича. И надо было им полезть в ДЭСХ, — Ивановс с досадой покачал головой, глядя на дорогу. — Нет, ну это надо ж. Едва не зашибли Пухлю, ранили Буренку, напугали Марфу Васильевну. Ее радикулит скрутил, а они ее, представляете, за мертвеца ходячего приняли.

— Я весьма сочувствую всем вышеназванным, — прервал его отец Кароль. — Но чего вы ждете от меня?

— Нам надо будет, чтобы вы некоторое время, не больше месяца, подделывали донесения от Сверкевича. Тексты мы вам дадим. После этого с ним «случится несчастный случай».

— Смерти вы моей хотите, Ивановс, — буркунул отец Кароль. — Хорошо, я согласен. Только прошу, после этого месяца дайте мне передышку. Я хочу уехать в другой приход. А местную церковь подожгите. Пусть душа несчастного Войцеха упокоится с миром.

Вдоль дороги на север от Пиедруи тянулись поля. Ивановс молча курил, отец Кароль задумчиво смотрел на пролесок, что виднелся у самой линии горизонта.

— Отец Кароль, я хотел вам задать личный вопрос, — прервал молчание Ивановс. — Я задавал его Марии Александровне, но она переадресовала меня к вам.

— Задавайте, сын мой.

— Почему вы нам помогаете? Вы же не принимаете идей марксизма. Иначе ваш Войцех давно бы уже свернул вам шею.

— Не верю я в ваш марксизм, — согласился отец Кароль. — Я верю в Бога, Иисуса Христа. И я верю, что не мог Он волею своею сотворить таких созданий, как Войцех или волкодлаки. А раз это не создания божие, значит — слуги дьявола, и служат они его нечистым целям. А единственные, кого они боятся — это вас. Значит, вы и есть орудие Божие против наступления Тьмы.

— Коммунисты как божьи воины, — не сдержал смех Ивановс. — Оригинальная идея. Надо будет сообщить в Центр.

— Пути Господни неисповедимы, господин Ивановс.

— Не называйте меня «господин», отец Кароль, — перебил его Ивановс. — даже в шутку.

Отец Кароль поднял руки в знак примирения и замолчал. Ивановс кивнул, затянулся сигаретой и обратил все свое внимание на дорогу. Потом спросил:

— Вы стихи писать умеете?

— Нет, — честно ответил отец Кароль. — А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Любовница у Сверкевича осталась. Надо бы ей передать стихотворный привет. Ладно, обратимся к его знакомым. Да, его последним словом было «каштаны». Занятно, не правда ли?

Через неделю Ганне Пшетусской сообщили, что настоящий отец ее ребенка удачно пересек границу. Весточкой от него передали стихотворение, которое начиналось так

> _Как каштанов майский цвет_
> 
> _Ты прекрасна, моя дорогая…_

Слезы капали из глаз, размывая написанные на бумаге строки. Ганна читала стихотворение и вспоминала их последнюю встречу. Тогда она хотела броситься Сверкевичу на шею и рассказать, что работать на дэфензиву ее заставил муж и что в январе Ганна родила от Сверкевича мальчика. Она была готова бросить все по первому слову Санечки, и бежать с ним — в Советы, в Америку, хоть в пекло, но с ним. Но Сверкевич тогда развернулся и ушел. А теперь он был мертв.

Ганна последний раз поцеловала ребенка. Потом велела приготовить себе горячую ванну, и, опустившись в нее, вскрыла себе вены.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Старшее унтер-офицерское звание в армии первой и второй Речи Посполитой.
>   2. Действия происходит в альтернативной вселенной, где кампания воинствующего атеизма, по определенным причинам, приняла гораздо более широкий размах.
>   3. Сделай мне хорошо (бел.).
>   4. Восточные кресы – наименование территорий Западной Беларуси, принадлежавшей Польше с 1921 по 1939 год. В условиях, происходящих в романе – это Гродненская, Виленская, Белостокская и часть Бресткой области.
>   5. Польский парламент.
>   6. Деятель белорусского национального и коммунистического движения, начале 20-х годов 20-го века – депутат польского сейма. Автор первой грамматики белорусского языка.
>   7. Роман Скирмунт – магнат и политический деятель Российской Империи, БНР и второй Речи Посполитой.
>   8. Белорусская народная республика – в реалиях произведения непризнанная территория в границах Виленской и Гродненской областей. Вне городов населена крестьянами и оборотнями.
>   9. Белорусская крестьянско-рабочая громада – революционно-демократическая организация в бывшей тогда частью Польши Западной Белоруссии.
>   10. \- Очень приятно  
>  \- Взаимно (бел.)
>   11. Подразделения второго отдела польского генштаба, отвечающее за контрразведку.
>   12. Солдат (пол.).
>   13. Ищите женщину (фр.).
>   14. Институт белорусской культуры – учреждение, занимавшееся развитием культуры и науки новообразованной БССР. Позже преобразован в Академию Наук Беларуси.
> 



End file.
